Blood Generation
}} Blood Generation was a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate, it was founded on January 14, 2005. After the disbanding of Waku Waku Fuji Land Cima and Don Fujii offer Stalker Ichikawa and Super Shisa to join Blood Generation but Ichikawa and Shisa didn't joined because Ichikawa didn't fit and Shisa didn't want to unmask. On the same day Naruki Doi turned on Final M2K and joined the stable. On February 26, 2006 Kishiwada got injured and he had to take some time off, but he promised his stablemates in Blood Generation that "a friend" would come and take his place while he recuperates. On March 19, that "friend" turned out to be his old Osaka Pro Wrestling running buddy Gamma. Gamma and the stable's leader CIMA took a dislike to each other almost immediately, and their constant butting of heads promoted CIMA to kick him out of the faction. On May 27, 2006 they vacated the belts when Yoshino and Kishiwada defected to Gamma side and however, Gamma would be joined in his departure by Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino, and the newly recruited Naoki Tanizaki. The stable was disbanded on January 14, 2007 after CIMA, Fujii and Takagi lost to Final M2K. History After the disbanding of Waku Waku Fuji Land Cima and Don Fujii offer Stalker Ichikawa and Super Shisa to join Blood Generation but Ichikawa and Shisa didn't joined because Ichikawa didn't fit and Shisa didn't want to unmask. On the same day Naruki Doi turned on Final M2K and joined the stable. On February 23, 2005 Cima, Doi and Takagi (who was already part of the group) became the provisional Open the Triangle Gate Champions and became the second trio winning the belts. On March 6, 2005 They lost the titles to Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito). On March 13, 2005 Doi defeated YOSSINO in the finals of a tournament to crown the first Open The Brave Gate Champion. On March 27 YOSSINO turned on K-ness and joined the stable and YOSSINO changed to his name to his real name Masato Yoshino. On June 22, 2005 Magnitude Kishiwada joined the stable because CIMA said that this was just an excuse so Super Shisa does not have what he need to be included in the stable. On July 3, 2005 Cima, Doi and Fujii defeated Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. Six days later they lost the titles again to Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito). Eleven days later CIMA, Kishiwada and Yoshino won the titles back by deafeating Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito) in 2 out of 3 falls match. On November 4, 2005 Kishiwada defeated Masaaki Mochizuki to win the Open the Dream Gate Championship. On April 12, 2006 Naoki Tanizaki joined the stable after turning on Do FIXER. On February 26, 2006 Kishiwada got injured and he had to take some time off, but he promised his stablemates in Blood Generation that "a friend" would come and take his place while he recuperates. On March 19, that "friend" turned out to be his old Osaka Pro Wrestling running buddy Gamma. Gamma and the stable's leader CIMA took a dislike to each other almost immediately, and their constant butting of heads promoted CIMA to kick him out of the faction. On May 27, 2006 they vacated the belts when Yoshino and Kishiwada defected to Gamma side and however, Gamma would be joined in his departure by Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino, and the newly recruited Naoki Tanizaki. Doi and Gamma then defeated CIMA and Don Fujii on April 23 in a tag match, winning full rights to the Blood Generation name, but they immediately renounced the name, instead establishing as the "Muscle Outlaw'z" and Kishiwada also joined MO'Z and CIMA immediately announced that Jack Evans and BxB Hulk were also members of the stable. On May 10, 2006 Takagi went to an exurcusion to USA for a long period. On May 26 Matt Sydal joined the stable. In July 2006, Roderick Strong joined the stable. On July 12, 2006 CIMA and Evans and Hulk defeated Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito) in a tournament final to win the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. On September 30, 2006 They lost the titles to Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito) again. On December 28, 2006 Evans left the stable and returned to the United States. On January 14, 2007 CIMA, Fujii and Takagi lost to Final M2K and after the match both stables were disbanded. In wrestling *'CIMA's Finishing moves' **''Crossfire'' (Double pumphandle sitout powerbomb, sometimes transitioned into a straight jacket triangle choke) **''Egoist Schwein'' (Pumphandle sidewalk slam) **''Mad Splash'' (Frog splash) **''Meteora'' **''Nagoya Castle'' / Drug Bomb (Crucifix dropped into a sitout facebuster) **''Schwein'' (Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver, sometimes while applying a wrist-clutch, dropped over the knee and transitioned into a figure four leglock, or from the top rope) *'Fujii's Finishing moves' **Gedo Clutch **''HIMEI'' (Boston crab) – used on rookie wrestlers **''Nice German'' (Bridging German suplex) **''Nodowa Elbow'' (Chokeslam followed by an elbow drop) **''Nodowa Otoshi'' (Chokeslam, sometimes from the top or second rope) *'Takagi's Finishing moves' **''Last Falconry'' (Wrist-clutch fisherman driver) **''Made in Japan'' (Pumphandle half nelson driver) **''Pumping Bomber'' (Lariat) **''Stay Dream'' (Super wrist-clutch Olympic slam) *'Doi's Finishing moves' **''Bakatare Sliding Kick'' (Running single leg dropkick to the face of a kneeling opponent) *'Yoshino's Finishing moves' **''Lightning Spiral'' (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam, sometimes from the top rope) **''Sol Naciente'' (Straight jacket triangle choke) **''Sol Naciente Kai'' (Straight jacket triangle choke while trapping the opponent's legs) *'Kishiwada's Finishing moves' **Bridging dragon suplex **Diving splash **Elevated powerbomb **''Fire Thunder Driver'' / Mag Driver / Monster Driver (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver) **''Mandriller'' (Fisherman buster) **Vertical drop brainbuster *'Gamma's Finishing moves' **''Blitzen'' (Crucifix hold flipped forward into a sitout facebuster) **''Blitzen B4'' (Crucifix hold flipped forward into a sitout facebuster from the second rope) **''Skytwister Press'' (Corkscrew moonsault) *'Tanizaki's Finishing moves' **''Casanova'' (Running high knee to a seated opponent's head) **''Implant'' (Cradle back-to-belly piledriver) **''Libido'' (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into a knee lift) *'Evans Finishing moves' **630° senton, sometimes while performing a corkscrew **''Ode to Blitzkrieg'' (Standing corkscrew shooting star press followed by a standing corkscrew senton) **''Stuntin' 101'' (Springboard corkscrew moonsault, sometimes to the outside of the ring) *'Sydal's Finishing moves' **''Aftershock'' (Gory neckbreaker) **''Air Sydal'' (Shooting star press) **''Sydal Special'' (Belly to belly moonsault slam) **''Double Helix'' (Springboard corkscrew moonsault) **''Here It Is Driver'' / Here We Go Driver (Pumphandle half nelson driver) *'Entrance themes' **"ACID ALKALINE (Super Body Faction Version)" by ACMA **"FOLLOW YOUR GENERATION -ACID ALKALINE BLOODY TRIP MIX- (Ultra International School Version)" by ACMA Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time) - Kishiwada **Open The Brave Gate Championship (2 times) - Doi (1) and Yoshino (1) **I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Fujii with Masaaki Mochizuki **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (3 times) - Cima, Doi and Fujii (1) and Cima, Kishiwada and Yoshino (1) and Cima, Evans and BxB Hulk (1) **Provisional Open the Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) - CIMA, Doi and Takagi **Open The Brave Gate Championship Tournament (2005) - Doi **Open The Brave Gate Championship League (2006) - Yoshino **Open The Triangle Gate Championship League (2006) - Cima and Evans with BxB Hulk Gallery |-| Gallery= BloodGenerationog2.jpg|The original members of Blood Generation BloodGeneration5.jpg|Blood Generation being joined by Masato Yoshino BloodGenerationog.jpg|Blood Generation post Masato Yoshino addition BloodGeneration2.jpg|Blood Generation post Magnitude Kishiwada addition Bg2.jpg|Blood Generation post Gamma addition Blood Generation after moz split.jpg|Blood Generation post Naoki Tanizaki, Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino, Magnitude Kishiwada and Gamma exile and Jack Evans, Matt Sydal, Roderick Strong and BxB Hulk addition |-| Members= BGCIMA.jpg|CIMA BGHulk.jpg|BxB Hulk BGFujii.jpg|Don Fujii BGShingo.jpg|Shingo Takagi BGDoi.jpg|Naruki Doi BGYoshino.jpg|Masato Yoshino BGKishiwada.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada BGamma.jpg|Gamma BGTanizaki.jpg|Naoki Tanizaki BGEvans2.jpg|Jack Evans BGSydal.jpg|Matt Sydal BGStrong.jpg|Roderick Strong |-| Champions= Kishidream.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada as Open The Dream Gate Champion Doibrave.jpg|Naruki Doi as a 1 time Open The Brave Gate Champion during his Blood Generation reign BGYoshinobrave.jpg|Masato Yoshino as a 1 time Open The Brave Gate Champion during his Blood Generation reign IGmochifujii.jpg|Don Fujii with Massaki Mochizuki as the I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship Cimafujiidoi.jpg|CIMA, Fujii and Doi as Open The Triangle Gate Champions Kishicimayoshitriangle.jpg|CIMA, Kishiwada and Yoshino as Open The Triangle Gate Champions Cimahulkjacktriangle.jpg|CIMA, Jack Evans and Hulk as Open The Triangle Gate Champions References *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=24&page=2 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=24&page=3 External links *Cagematch Profile Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units